


kiss like fire

by louizsv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Harry, milf louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizsv/pseuds/louizsv
Summary: Harry watches as his uncle's new omega walks around the backyard, serving canapés and drinks to all of the family members gathered. Harry is surrounded by his cousins, all sat together, too young for the adults but too old for the kids and teens. He lifts his beer to his lips and takes a sip when the omega crouches down by one of Harry's younger cousins and hands her a small cracker, sending her off with a sweet smile.He watches as his uncle comes out of the house, sliding the patio door shut behind him and quickly making his way over to his omega. The omega looks up at him when he wraps an arm around his waist. His pretty lips move with soft-spoken words. Harry has to fight to keep his alpha in check when his dirty old uncle's hand dips down, grabbing at the omega's ass and making him jump."Dude," one of his cousins says, "Uncle Darron's new omega is such a milf."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 477





	kiss like fire

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic makes no sense please dont talk about it.  
> the fic previously known as uncle's new omega has been released unto the world. enjoy. 
> 
> title is from def leppard's personal property.

Rock music blares over the garage’s sound system as Harry lays on his back underneath some rich bastard’s expensive car. Rolling his shoulders back, Harry sneers as he works on putting on the car’s front-end enclosure back in place. Rolling out from underneath the undercarriage, he sits up and wipes his hands on the dirtied cloth tucked into his open jumpsuit. 

He whistles along to the music as he makes his way around to the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut behind him and plugging in the key. He smirks and nods as the euphoric sound of the engine rumbling hits his ears.

“Got it in one,” he murmurs to himself, pulling the key out of the ignition and plunging the garage into silence. 

Climbing out of the car, Harry pauses, hackles rising. Silence? 

A slow clap comes from behind him. Harry holds in a surprised jump and turns slowly with his head tilted in a controlled spin, his alpha growling in the back of his head at the unwelcome intruder. His eyes narrow at the sight of a stranger sitting on the hood of a modest Volkswagen Beetle, one leg bent and the other swinging, foot scuffing the floor occasionally. 

“Very impressive,” The stranger praises him, “Was that a new record?” 

Harry grunts and turns his back to the man, setting his tools on his workbench and picking up his water bottle, “No,” he says curtly, taking a swig. 

“Well,” the stranger draws out, his voice taking on an airy quality, “Now you’ve got me very intrigued, sir.” 

Harry’s shoulders tenses when the scent of the omega drifts closer to him, “Are you here for your car or just to chat?” Harry grits out, hand clenched tightly around his bottle. He watches his knuckles go white as the metal bends beneath his fingers. 

His alpha is howling at him. Harry ignores him. 

“I have been having problems with my car,” the strange omega admits, his voice much closer than before. Harry looks over his shoulder at the omega rocking back and forth on his heels before turning back to his toolbox, “I think the engine’s messed up. Would you mind taking a look? My friend suggested you by name. Said you were the best in the business. Apparently, he was right.” 

Harry freezes when a single finger trails a slow path across his shoulders. Grunting, he shrugs it off and takes a step away from the omega towards the Bentley. Reaching the shiny car, Harry tries to ignore the insistent presence next to him but the bright smell of berries and some type of flower keeps grabbing his attention. 

Blinking against his alpha’s call, Harry lifts the hood and starts looking at the car’s engine. 

“So,” the omega has pulled up a stool and is propped on it, his feet crossed at the ankles and swinging lightly. Harry watches him warily from the corner of his eye, “how long have you been working on cars? When did you start?” 

Harry clears his throat and bends over the engine a bit, looking at the different components and tugging at a few cables. He reaches down for the small torch he keeps in his pocket and lights it at the dark spaces around the car’s engine. Reaching inside, he pulls out a piece of metal and twirls it between his fingers curiously. 

“Hey,” the omega calls out, tilting his head, “I asked you a question.”

“I heard you,” Harry tells him, turning back to the hood of the car and looking around for more pieces, “Don’t feel like answering.” 

The omega lets out an offended scoff, “Well that’s quite rude of you,” he remarks, crossing his arms across his chest. He sounds like he’s pouting when he says, “It was just a question.” 

“Ten years. I was fourteen,” Harry scowls, turning to look at the omega. He thrusts a hand out at him in frustration, “There. Happy?” 

The omega smiles sweetly in triumph and daintily crosses one leg over the other, “Extremely,” he says, “Wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Harry doesn’t deign the question with an answer, pulling out stray pieces of metal and plastic cluttered around the engine, “What did you drop in here?” He has to ask. He continues searching for a few more minutes but doesn’t find any other pieces. He pulls out his torch and shuts it before putting it back into his belt. 

He turns to the silent omega with a raised eyebrow, finding the man chewing on his thumbnail sheepishly, “So?” Harry mocks, shrugging a shoulder. 

The omega bites at a plump bottom lip, “It could be a number of things,” he confesses, looking down at his swinging feet with a slight wince, “I’m kind of clumsy.” 

“Right,” Harry says, not really listening, “I’ll take the keys and try the engine.” 

He holds out his hand, expecting the cold metal of keys to hit his palm. He’s not expecting warm skin and small hands to wrap around his fingers. He looks over at the omega with an unbelieving look, mouth slack, and eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What are you doing.” It’s not a question. 

Looking up from beneath long lashes, the omega just gives him a small smile. Harry has never been more confused and stunned in his life, he thinks. What is this man? There was no way someone this puzzling could be human. Harry feels his heart pick up speed in the middle of his chest.

The man parts wet, pink lips to speak, “I-”

The insistent honking of a car horn interrupts them. The omega’s head snaps to the side at the sound, his eyes wide. Harry watches his mouth part in a silent gasp when a car rolls up to the garage. From his periphery, Harry can see that the car is no doubt just as expensive, if not more than every car in his garage combined. His alpha bristles at the potential competition. He fights back a growl at the back of his throat and tries to pull his hand back. 

The omega’s grip on his fingers is tight and unyielding. 

The car honks again and stops in front of the open garage. Harry turns his head towards the vehicle, watching silently as the driver window is rolled down, slowly exposing a man. 

The silhouette is all Harry can make out in his muddled mind but something about him pings at the back of Harry’s mind. His alpha is starting to take over and anything other than the threat in front of him is pushed out of his head. His lip twitches with a sneer. 

“Hey. Hey, are you going into rut?” someone whispers up to him, “Harry. Look at me.” 

A small hand presses against his warm cheeks and pulls his attention away from their visitor and down towards the omega in front of him, “Look at me,” the omega repeats, voice soft and non-threatening. Harry’s eyes focus on the omega, the growl in his throat dying slightly, “There we go. There you are.” 

“How do you know my name?” Harry can’t help but ask. His voice is deep with a slight alpha growl, rumbling deep in his chest. 

The omega lifts up onto his tiptoes and presses the tip of his finger to Harry’s nose, wrinkling his own with a cute smile, “You have a name tag,” he whispers between them before pulling back and bounding off towards the other alpha. Without thinking, Harry reaches out, trying to catch the omega but only feeling air rush between his fingers. 

The omega turns in place, walking backward, “I put the keys on your work table!” he calls out, “Someone will be back to pick up the car in a week.” 

Harry just watches him go with a slack jaw. 

Harry can feel the alpha in the driver seat watching him, but his eyes are stuck on the omega in the backseat, thin arms wrapped around a young teenage boy. The boy’s face is partially obscured, but Harry catches a quick glimpse of soft brown hair and small shoulders. 

“Louis,” The alpha barks, eyes still on Harry, “Get in the car and shut the door.” 

“Yes, sir,” The omega, Louis, says with thick sarcasm, “Now, come here!” 

He leans over the seat, his face coming into the behind the man’s head in the driver's side window. He presses a hard kiss to the man’s cheek and rubs his lipstick mark into the skin, creating a large red smudge on the man’s rugged face.

From where he’s standing, Harry can see his eyes shut in and mouth turned up in a demure happy smile. He can also see how his lashes brush against the tops of his cheekbones and the light flush of his skin. 

The boy’s eyes flutter open and Harry feels his heart stop in his chest for a second at the bright blue eyes that meet his own. He watches Louis blink quickly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and blush deepening when he realizes that he’s caught Harry’s attention again. Harry’s alpha purrs against the back of his head, the feeling traveling down his spine and settling deep in his stomach. 

Harry feels a growl build up in his throat at the sight of the man’s exposed neck. He feels his eyes flash and squeezes them shut, not wanting to frighten the omega. Stumbling back a bit, he braces a hand against a wall and watches between slit eyes as Louis looks at him with a slightly concerned look, his blue eyes shining. The growl Harry was holding back fights against his control, slipping out a bit and reverberating in the air between them. The omega jumps at the sound. 

The man in the front seat turns slightly and slaps the back of the passenger’s seat, “Louis, sit down and let’s go,” he commands him. 

The omega sighs and pulls away, looking back at Harry for a second and then pulling the car door shut behind him, effectively obscuring him from view. The alpha in the front seat has rolled up his window, but Harry’s alpha can still feel eyes on him as the car drives off. 

Shaking off the weird experience and his incoming rut, Harry turns back to his garage and his cars. He grabs his phone off of his workbench and turns the music back on, letting himself get lost in his work, his rut burning like hot lava through his veins. 

-

One rut and six days later, Harry sits with the rest of his large family in his mother’s backyard. The kids are splashing in the pool as the adults mingle around the yard.

Harry watches as his uncle's new omega walks around the backyard, serving canapés and drinks to all of the family members gathered. Harry is surrounded by his cousins, all sat together, too young for the adults but too old for the kids and teens. He lifts his beer to his lips and takes a sip when the omega crouches down by one of Harry's younger cousins and hands her a small cracker, sending her off with a sweet smile. 

He watches as his uncle comes out of the house, sliding the patio door shut behind him and quickly making his way over to his omega. The omega looks up at him when he wraps an arm around his waist. His pretty lips move with soft-spoken words. Harry has to fight to keep his alpha in check when his dirty old uncle's hand dips down, grabbing at the omega's ass and making him jump. 

"Dude," one of his cousins says, "Uncle Darron's new omega is such a milf." 

Harry scoffs but says nothing. His other alpha cousins murmur in agreement. 

"Fuck, he's coming over," one of them hisses, sending the boys panicking. They all stumble around, trying to look natural and not as though they were all just staring at the omega's ass. 

"Hello boys," the omega says in a sweet voice, coming up to the group with a tray of food, "Anyone fancy any hors d'oeuvres?" 

The boys pick and prod at the fancy snacks, snapping them all up and throwing them down their throats. Harry comes up behind the omega and reaches over his small shoulder to grasp at one of the last pieces. Louis turns his head to look over his shoulder, following Harry's hand as he brings it to his lips and takes a large bite. 

Swallowing the dry bite and chasing it with another sip of beer, Harry smirks down at the omega.

"Hello Louis," he says in a low voice. His eyes are glued to the omega as Louis trembles with a small shiver at the feeling of Harry's breath against his neck. 

"Hello, Harry," he replies, tilting his head slightly to one side, “Canapé?” 

Harry just smirks and gives a pointed glance to the empty plate. Louis follows his line of sight, his smile falling a bit when he sees that the food is gone. “Guess I’ll need to go get a few more,” he says, “Hungry lot, you are.” 

He turns away from the boys and begins to make his way back into the house, ignoring the alpha at his back. Harry walks close behind him, sending a glare at his uncle’s back when they pass and then immediately turning his gaze back to the hypnotic sway of the omega’s hips. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks when they’re alone in the kitchen, the glass door shut behind him. Harry keeps his eyes glued to the omega as he flits around the kitchen, studiously ignoring Harry’s presence. “Louis.” 

“I’m here with your Uncle,” Louis responds half-heartedly. 

Annoyed at the snub, he walks forward and presses himself up against Louis’ back. Pushing the omega into the cupboards and leaning over to press his nose into the sweet skin of his neck, Harry lets out a groan. “Answer me,” he orders, “Properly.” 

“Harry, please,” Louis says into the wood of the cupboard, his face softly smushed against it with the pressure of the alpha behind him, “Let me go so I can explain.” 

“Go ahead,” Harry mutters into his neck. Louis shivers at the feeling of his breath blowing across his skin before steeling himself, “Why do you smell so fucking good,” he whispers, mostly to himself. 

Huffing out a loud breath, Louis shuts the cupboard and turns to press his back against it. He stares up at Harry as the alpha breathes heavily above him, his face guarded. “Look,” he stops him with a hand pressed against his chest when Harry leans in to take another whiff. Harry stops easily, “I know exactly what’s happening here.” 

“Could you explain it to me, then?” Harry growls, taking a step back. His mind swirls with a confused mist at the hot and cold behaviour coming from the omega. He has to wonder whether or not this actually was the same boy from the garage. “Because I’m lost as fuck.” 

“You imprinted.” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry chokes on a loud honk, his chest constricting with hysterical laughter, “I’m not some immature pup.” 

“It’s my fault. I didn’t know you were going to be in rut,” Louis rambles, waving his hands around as he talks without really explaining anything. Harry just watches him with a confused frown, “and I do admit that I have the tendency to be a bit of a tease. But I needed my car fixed and your uncle wouldn’t stop recommending you.” 

The mention of his Uncle Darron feels like an ice-cold bucket of water being splashed over his head, bringing Harry right back to reality. His cloudy head clears and he blinks a few times and shakes his head, “What the fuck,” he says to himself, “How do you know?” 

“Well,” Louis draws out, “It might be the fact that you keep moving closer to touch me.” He looks down pointedly at the hand Harry has wrapped around his waist.

Surprised at the unconscious movement, Harry snatches his arm back and stares at it like it just insulted his mother. A dainty finger presses against the wrinkle of his brow, pushing and smoothing out the skin. Louis gives him a small smile when their eyes meet and he gracefully steps out from between Harry and the cupboard behind him, promptly returning to the plate of hors d’oeuvres. 

“So, you see,” Louis continues without looking back, his nerves showing through the cracks of his poised facade, “You imprinted on me at the garage and your alpha won’t let up until it gets what it wants.” 

Harry’s lip curls back in a snarl at the insinuation, “It doesn’t control me,” he denies vehemently, “I’m not some kind of _slave_ to my alpha. _I_ control _it_.” 

“Harry,” Louis sighs at him, “You can’t ignore an imprint bond. Don’t they teach you kids anything in school, anymore?” 

“I’m not some kind of animal,” he retorts angrily, “I’m not going to give in just because that’s what this beast inside of me wants.” 

“Right. Good luck with that,” Louis says breezily, walking out the kitchen backward and sliding the door open behind him with his foot. Before he knows it, Harry is standing alone in the kitchen with only his swirling thoughts to keep him company. 

His alpha howls angrily as the omega gets further and further away. 

-

The grating sound of singing cicadas fills Harry’s ears as he waits outside his uncle’s front door. He stands there for another few minutes, taking a few drags of his burning cigarette and blowing the smoke from his nostrils. 

He drops the fag and crushes it with the toe of his boot when the door opens to show a cocky uncle Darron, his body wrapped up in a loose robe. Harry just huffs out a laugh and pushes past him into the house, “What’s got you in such a good mood?” he grunts. 

“Good company,” Darron replies cryptically, “Even greater now that my favourite nephew is here. ” 

Not bothering to grace him with a reply, Harry just climbs the stairs two at a time. “So where’s the stuff?” he yells out, rifling through the open doors, drawers, and cupboards. 

“The second bedroom on the left,” Darron shouts back, his voice echoing loudly through the house, “Bring the whole thing down, we’ll fucking need it.” 

“No kidding,” Harry says to himself, thinking back to the long day he’s had, the rude customers, and the lost tools. Not to mention the annoying stray cat that keeps coming back to the garage for food, “Fuck,” he hisses when he stubs his toe into the corner of the dresser. Feeling frustrated at the constant challenges and problems, Harry curls up into a ball on the floor and sighs. 

He’s drawing a dick in the dust on the hardwood when the bedroom door opens and he hears a surprised, “Oh!” from above. Harry just squeezes his eyes shut and ignores them, hoping they’ll leave him alone after a few minutes. 

It doesn’t work and he has to hold in another sigh when Louis crouches next to his body, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Harry?” he hears him say. 

Harry’s alpha purrs at the omega’s presence, instantly calming down and settling inside of him. His human side scowls at that and Harry shrugs the hand off of his back, grunting, “Go away.” 

“What are you doing on the floor?” Louis asks with a bemused tone. His hand lands on his shoulder again, challenging. 

Harry lets out a feral alpha growl, making the omega squeak and withdraw his hand quickly. “I said, go away!” he barks. His alpha pushes against his maltreatment of the omega but Harry ignores it again, pushing himself onto his knees and facing Louis. 

He tries not to recoil at the look on the omega’s face. Louis’ eyes shine with unshed tears, but his mouth is set in a resolute pout. “That’s really funny, Harry,” he tilts his head sarcastically, “You’re usually so against following your alpha’s lead, yet here you are, growling at me.” 

Harry lets out another snarl and stands, looming above the kneeling omega. Louis stands up quickly, still standing inches shorter than Harry. His head is tilted upwards, his neck open and exposed to the alpha’s dark eyes. 

His alpha howls at the insubordinate display and Harry walks forward, smirking when Louis steps back, his eyes still challenging as his body moves back. “You know what’s really funny?” Harry tilts his head with a smirk when Louis is pressed against the wall. The alpha presses his forearms against the wall of either side of his head and he leans in, speaking directly into the omega’s ear, “You being here, alone with me, knowing what you know about my alpha.” He avoids speaking the word out loud, not wanting to acknowledge the imprint. 

“Just admit it, Harry,” Louis whispers and Harry pulls back to look at him in the eyes. The omega glances up at him through his eyelashes, effortlessly stealing the air from his lungs. “Your alpha wants to fuck me.” 

Pushing his tongue into his cheek, Harry rolls his eyes and laughs, “Why don’t _you_ admit it, baby,” he retaliates, “You want me to fuck you, too.” 

Louis just smiles and pushes against Harry’s chest, making him back up. “Why is it that I’ve never seen you here before and yet suddenly you’re the only person I can meet?” he changes the subject, not even trying to be subtle. Harry doesn’t even bother answering the rhetorical question. “Also can you stop pushing me up against things?” 

“I don’t think I want to,” Harry confesses. He sits on the side of the bed and watches Louis move around the room toward the closet, throwing the doors open and grabbing a hoodie from inside before throwing it over his slight frame. He’s basically drowning in it and Harry has to look away to stop a smile from spreading across his face. 

Louis walks over and places his hands in the space between Harry’s legs, bending over so that their faces are level, “I don’t think I want you too, either,” he winks. His minty breath spills over Harry’s cheeks and his sweet scent grows around them, strawberry and elderflower filling the room. Harry feels his fingers twitch at his sides, wanting nothing more than to grab the omega by the waist and throw him onto the bed beneath him. 

Before he can, Louis has already spun around and walked away, his hips swaying as he moves. He looks over his shoulder at Harry with a wicked grin and holds up a small bag of weed, shaking it a bit. “Hurry on downstairs,” he grins, “Darron’s still waiting.” 

A few minutes later, Harry joins them in the living room, throwing himself on the opposite side of the couch. He watches through jealous eyes as the older pair laugh into each other’s shoulders, the air around them intimate and familiar. Not for the first time in the past week, Harry wonders when and how the two met and why Darron had held back from introducing the omega to their family. 

Through a torrent of running thoughts, Harry accepts the spliff from Louis. A satisfied shiver threatens to run down his spine at the sight of the size difference between them, Louis’ hand only half the size of his. He closes his eyes to stop himself from growling out loud and inhales, the weed working its way through his system. It reaches his head last, and he sighs inwardly when he feels the familiar feeling of his worries slipping through the smoke. His inhibitions disappear.

Leaning his head back against the couch, Harry exhales. The smoke comes out in a clean ring, making Louis giggle and give him tiny applause. Harry lets his head lazily flop over to watch the omega take a drag of the blunt, his own mouth mirroring Louis's and pursing a bit as the omega inhales. 

Harry reaches over, wrapping his hand around Louis's neck and pulling the omega in. Loosely connecting their lips, he breathes in the smoke that Louis lets out. The warm and comforting scent of the omega is thick and cloying in the air, amplified by weed and the heady atmosphere.

Louis licks his lips, the tip of his tongue catching on Harry's mouth, and backs away with a coy look. Darron wraps an arm around him and pulls him into his chest, "Better watch yourself, Harry," he says with a pointed grin, "This one's dangerous." 

Harry watches as Louis shifts in the alpha's hold, his bloodshot eyes rolling in annoyance at the possessive warning. Sharing a smile with the omega, Harry chuckles and reclines back into his seat, letting the smoke bleed from his open lips, "I’m starting to get that impression.” 

-

Louis comes to pick up his car at the garage a month later than their agreed-upon date.

Harry doesn’t know why that surprises him, but it does. Maybe it’s the fact that Louis had told him that somebody else was coming to get it when they’d first met, or the fact that he sees Louis so often now that seeing him at his place of work so suddenly was unexpected. He’s come to expect to see Louis at the family house on the weekends, usually glued to uncle Darron’s side and smiling happily at the children around them.

Harry usually finds himself nearby, biting violently into his dinner and glaring at their backs. His alpha will usually howl the entire time, too, which drives Harry insane. Sometimes Louis will sit with him. Darron usually stands close by and watches with curious eyes as they talk and tease each other easily, their dynamic coming naturally to both of them. 

Even just thinking back to the times where Louis would leave Darron’s side to play with the pups drives Harry’s alpha to the brink of a feral break, whipping back and forth inside of his consciousness, fighting for freedom. Harry always pushes it down. 

He’s thinking about the time Louis fell asleep on his shoulder at their annual family bonfire, about how his mouth was slack and so, so pink, and his eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, unfairly thick when the door to his garage is wrenched open. The metal door slams against the back wall and bounces back, hitting his intruder in the shoulder and sending them hurtling into the opposite wall. 

“Ow, fuck!” Louis cries, wrapping a hand around his shoulder. 

Harry curses and drops his tools immediately, running over and checking the omega over, carefully pulling his hand away and checking for any bruising, “Are you alright?” he worries. 

Louis just whines when he presses a thumb into his shoulder, “Think so,” he whimpers. 

“What the fuck are you doing, you moron?” Harry exclaims when he’s satisfied with his subpar examination.

“I thought it was one of those heavy doors,” Louis replies, his eyes red and watery. Harry just looks at him with an unbelieving look before shaking his head and moving away before his alpha can start acting up again. 

“You’re so,” Harry rubs the tips of his fingers into his face in amused frustration at the omega’s antics. Louis lets out a watery laugh at his reaction, placing a comforting hand on Harry’s bicep. 

“You should really put a sign on that thing, ‘door is lighter than it looks,’” Louis suggests jokingly. 

Harry just shakes his head, “You are literally the only person who would even need it and I have a feeling you would just ignore it, anyway.” he points out. Louis doesn’t deny it. “Why are you even here?” 

Louis points at the sleek black car in the parking lot visible through the large windows, “Came to pick up my car,” he says as though it should be obvious, nevermind that he should have picked it up more than a month ago. Harry points that out to him, only getting a dismissive wave of the hand in reply. 

“Right,” Harry exhales heavily, his heart still racing a little bit from the surprise of Louis’ entrance, “Let me get the key. They’re in the drawer by the entrance.” 

“Wait,” Louis stops him with a soft touch to his hand, gracefully linking their fingers together. Harry looks back at him with a questioning look, “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” Harry turns back to face him completely, placing his own hand on Louis’ waist, pressing his thumb into his hip bone. He tilts his head forward when Louis just bites his lip nervously, the sight somewhat unfamiliar to the alpha. He reaches forward and nudges the omega’s head up with a finger under his chin. 

Louis locks eyes with him and Harry feels everything around him disappear, blacking out to focus solely on the omega before him. The sounds of the busy street outside his garage and the birds that live in the attic of his building fade out, his sense completely focusing on Louis. He can hear the _woosh, woosh_ of the blood pumping through his body and he can clearly hear the sharp breath Louis takes when the hand around his waist tightens sharply and pulls him in. 

“Harry,” he gasps.

The alpha just growls and presses his nose into the warm skin of his neck, inhaling deeply at the familiar aroma of berries and elderflowers. “Fuck,” he groans, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” Louis nods aggressively, twisting his fingers into Harry’s curls and pressing the alpha deeper into his throat. He lets out a small moan when the alpha licks against his bonding mark, the skin unmarred and soft, “Please.” 

Harry reaches around him and grabs onto the tops of his thighs, pulling the omega up and holding him against his front. Blinded by the omega’s neck, Harry relies on his muscle memory to make his way over to the tool bench, pushing everything aside and sending it all clattering to the ground before setting Louis down on top of it. 

The omega spreads his legs easily, the short hem of his dress riding up and exposing most of his golden thigh. He sighs happily, letting Harry make a home between them as the alpha rubs up and down the length of his curvy body. The hand in his hair tightens and Harry pulls back, focusing instead on the fragrant skin below Louis’ jaw and behind his ear, licking, and suckling as he goes. 

The fuzzy feeling clouding his head begins to fade as he moves closer and closer to meeting the omega’s lips and Harry jerks, realizing what the fuck he’s doing. 

“Fuck me,” Louis pants into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the outline of his cock, “Fuck, _please_. _Alpha_.” 

“I can’t,” Harry grits out, his muscles tense from holding himself back from absolutely devouring the omega in front of him, all splayed out and ready for him, “Fuck, Louis, stop. _I won’t_.” 

An uncomfortable silence lingers between them as Louis takes in his words. 

“You’re a stubborn bastard, Harry,” The omega says through clenched teeth. He brings his leg up and pushes against Harry’s stomach, digging the tip of his high heel in angrily. Harry lets him get his anger out, stomach shredded with guilt. “It’d be better for all of us if you just gave in and followed your alpha for once in your goddamned life.” 

“I can’t,” he repeats, “If I do that, what am I except for some mindless beast?” Harry argues, wrapping a hand around Louis’ leg and holding it still against him. He rubs his thumb against the protruding bone of his ankle, “I am more than my gender.” 

“Of course you are, you fucking fool!” Louis cries out, throwing his hands up in the air, “You are so much more than just some stereotypical alpha. Just because you decide to agree with your alpha once doesn’t mean that’s all you _are_.” 

“You don’t understand,” Harry sighs, “ _That_ , whatever the fuck that was, was not okay. That wasn’t _me_!” 

Louis lets out a sardonic laugh, “I understand just fine,” he wrenches his leg free from Harry’s grip and slips off the tool bench to stand before the alpha, “I understand that this is more than just your alpha, now. It’s a matter of pride. Well, guess what? You won’t have any left if you keep this up, Harry. If you continue to ignore the imprint, you’ll have more to worry about than just your angry alpha. You’ll go feral.” 

Harry scowls at the small omega in front of him, growling, “Get out.” 

“Listen to me!” Louis yells desperately, wrapping his hand in Harry’s jumpsuit and twisting to pull the alpha nearer. 

“Leave, Louis,” Harry says seriously, his eyes a void slate. His voice is cold and his mouth is set in a straight line. The alpha wraps a large hand around Louis’ wrist and rips it free from his uniform before setting it back down beside the omega’s shaking form. Louis just stares up at him, face pleading. When the alpha shows no change, his lower lip wobbles, and his eyes water slightly before hardening into ice. 

“I don’t care how much you hate me, I’m your antidote. Get that through your thick fucking head.” He says before turning and walking out, only stopping to lean down and grab his purse and the keys to his car from the entrance. 

The door slams shut with finality behind him. 

-

One week later, Harry goes into rut. 

It’s early, is the thing. About 4 months early. His parents worry relentlessly the entire time he’s locked away in his room, even offering to call up the family doctor to come check on him. Harry, of course, refuses and insists that alphas his age have irregular cycles due to hormonal changes. His parents let it go but continue to stare worriedly at him whenever he comes downstairs for food and water between waves. 

On the third day, his phone rings. He’s relatively clear-headed and assumes that he’s between waves. He slaps his hand around his bedside table, pulling his phone nearer to him when he lands on it. “Hullo?” he grumbles into the receiver, his voice laced with a gravelly growl from rut and sleep. 

“Harry?” The voice on the other end says, “Where are you, man? You were supposed to come over today for another smoke session. Louis was looking forward to hanging out with you.” 

Harry lets out a short growl at the mention of the omega. That’s the only reply he gives, his mind not lucid enough to form any other thought. He can feel himself drifting off already, his body heating up with another wave of rut. 

“He says you haven’t spoken since he picked up your car. He really likes you, you know. Please don’t fuck this up. Hello? Harry? Are you there? Hang on, I’ll call Anne.” The voice drifts off, not that Harry is cognizant enough to tell, having already slipped into his next wave. 

The cycle continues a few more times, the periods of time between his waves getting shorter and shorter each time. He hates to admit it, but Harry knows what’s happening, knows that soon enough he won’t be coming back to reality at all, that he’ll succumb to his alpha. He’ll be stuck in an eternal rut; he’ll become feral. 

He feels a tear slip down his cheek at the inevitable outcome. _Fuck_ , Harry thinks to himself, _I need Louis._ He slips back into darkness. 

“Fucking hell,” is the next thing he hears, “You absolute knothead.” 

The alpha cracks an eye open, eyesight honing in on the small omega carefully making his way through the mess on his floor. His lip curls in a snarl for a second before the sweet scent of strawberries and elderflowers reaches his nose. The alpha whines.

“Oh, shit,” the omega curses, hurrying up his pace and quickly reaching the side of the bed. He crouches beside the mattress and carding a dainty hand through the alpha’s hair, pushing it back from his face. The feeling of his cool palm against the alpha’s heated cheek is a relief, and the alpha sighs into it, pushing against the hand. The omega laughs, “Oh, that’s not as cute as you think it is.” 

The alpha growls and playfully bites at his wrist, immediately soothing the sting with his tongue. He rolls onto his back when prompted, happily displaying his strength and muscles to try and attract the omega. His chest rumbles when the scent of arousal coming from the omega pulses with spiced heat. 

“Oh my God,” the omega cries out, hiding his eyes in his hands. The alpha looks down with furrowed brows at the image of his enlarged cock pointing straight up. Confused as to why the omega would hide from such a sight, he lets out a sad whine. 

“No, no. Come on,” The omega quickly reassures him, climbing onto the mattress next to him and pressing a comforting hand against his pec, “It’s great. It’s _super_ impressive. Biggest I’ve ever seen.” 

The alpha feels his chest puff up with each compliment, his cock only growing larger and harder as the omega gets nearer. His breathing gets heavier when the omega straddles his thighs, sitting astride across his lap and pressing his plump ass against his cock. His cock twitches when the omega bites his lip at the feeling. 

“Stop it,” The omega says, shaking his head. His soft hair moves with the movement, making for a hypnotizing sight. The alpha just moans. 

“We’re going to sleep,” he orders, bending down to lay his head on the alpha’s chest. Every inch of their bodies is pressed together and the alpha purrs happily, a sense of anxiety that he hadn’t known he was feeling easily dissipating. 

He tries to rock his hips up against the omega, biting his lip at the friction against his bare cock. The omega slaps his arm and stops him with a quick hiss. Chastised, the alpha stops the movement, focusing on the omega instead. Feeling relaxed like never before, he easily falls into unconsciousness. 

Harry stirs awake hours later, his arms tightly wrapped around a small body. He cracks an eye open, sighing happily when he sees Louis’ compact form comfortably nestled in his arms. The omega is snoring softly, the end of his fringe blowing a bit with each exhale. 

Happy with just watching, Harry ignores his rock-hard cock and instead slowly runs the tips of his fingers up and down Louis’ side. Shifting at the ticklish sensation, Louis’ eyes flutter open slowly and he gives a small smile when he notices Harry watching. 

“Morning,” Harry rasps. 

“It’s,” Louis says, moving out from beneath him and leaning over to see the clock on the bedside table, “two in the morning.” 

“Still morning,” he argues with a smirk. Louis just rolls his eyes before flopping back down beside him and curling up into his chest. 

“You scared me,” he confesses quietly, playing with a loose thread in the sheets. Harry wraps him up in his arms and squeezes tightly. 

“I scared myself, honestly,” he says, “I don’t even know how I’m able to talk right now.” 

“Proximity,” Louis tells him, “I was doing research after you were an idiot last week and I found out that the longer you stay away from the imprint, the more feral you get until you can’t come back. The best way to get rid of that is to complete the bond, but proximity usually does the trick in the meanwhile.” 

Harry chuckles at the image of an alpha and omega needing to complete a bond right away in public, “Makes sense,” he reasons, “Wouldn’t want to have everyone fucking in public.” 

“It’s more of a security thing,” Louis tries to explain to the best of his ability, relying entirely on memory, “Something about needing a safe place before being able to fully complete an imprint bond.” 

“It doesn’t really matter,” Harry interrupts him, saving him from trying to remember anything else, “What matters is that you’re here now. Which, by the way, why the fuck are you here?” 

“Darron called me,” Louis tells him, slowly trailing a finger along the curves and lines of Harry’s tattoos, “Said you were in rut and told me to help you. I remembered my research so I came right away. Your mom is _so_ not happy, by the way.” 

Harry hisses at the thought of facing his parents afterward, knowing that he’d brought this all on himself by not completing the imprint bond with Louis as soon as he could. “Wait,” Harry stops him, “Darron called you to come and help me through my rut?” 

“I mean,” Louis stutters, “He knows we have a thing, so,” 

Harry chokes on nothing, making Louis sit up and look down at him with worry, “Darron knows what?” He coughs out. 

“Was it just me?” his voice is small and unsure, and Harry wants nothing more than to wrap him up in a blanket after fucking him to sleep. He figures his next wave is coming. 

“No, baby, of course not. I felt it too,” Harry reassures him, shaking off his next wave to take care of the omega in front of him, “I just didn’t know he’d be cool with it, as your alpha.” 

Louis lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back, “As my _what_?” He cries before sobering up when he notices that Harry isn’t laughing with him, “Oh, you thought...Really?” 

“Isn’t he?” 

“No! No way, we’re just friends, we always have been!” Louis assures him, “We’ve just started spending more time together after I went through a tough breakup. Darron wouldn’t even be with me if I wanted to!” 

“Why not?” Harry demands, sitting up and grabbing the omega’s hands in his own. “You’re fucking gorgeous babe and you’re smart and you’re nice and kind.” 

Louis blushes, looking down at his hands, “Thanks,” he mumbles, “But that’s not what I meant.” 

“What did you mean, then?” Harry asks, confused. 

“It’s not really my place to say,” he admits. Harry just nods and looks down at the linked hands, marveling at the size difference. 

They sit in silence for a bit, just enjoying the still night air and the warmth of their bodies. Louis shifts in his lap and Harry is suddenly very aware of his upcoming wave and the hardness of his cock, still not gone down from earlier. He watches Louis bite his lip and shift again teasingly, just to feel the friction of Harry’s cock against his ass. 

“Is it too late now?” Harry says out of nowhere. Louis looks up at him in confusion, not quite knowing what he’s referring to, “To complete the bond.” 

“Now?” Louis gasps, looking at the mess around them, “Not until you clean up at least a little. I’m not letting you fuck me like this.” 

Harry feels his cock twitch at the thought of fucking Louis and he unwraps himself from the omega and jumps into action, picking up any wrappers and garbage on the floor. He puts his dirty sheets and laundry in the hamper in his closet and even puts new ones on the bed, fluffing the pillows and grabbing fresh blankets from the linen closet. 

Louis watches him from the bed, a small smile on his face. When he’s finally done, Harry stands in front of him with his hands on his hips and waits expectantly. “Well?” He asks through heaving breaths. 

Instead of answering, Louis slips off the bed and onto his knees in front of the alpha, looking up at him through thick lashes. The sight of Louis kneeling before him, his thick cock bobbing in front of him, has Harry burning up. He feels his alpha rear its head up inside of him, trying to gain control again. 

“Let it happen,” Louis whispers, shuffling forward. He presses his face against Harry’s thigh and wraps a small hand around his cock, pumping a few times before letting go and trailing a finger along the bottom. He catches a drop of precum on the tip of his finger before bringing it up to his lips and sucking on it, his eyes looking up at Harry the whole time. “Come on, Alpha.” 

“Fuck, you little minx,” Harry grunts, “Why the fuck do you have to be such a goddamned tease all the time?” 

His hips thrust forward reflexively when Louis seals his lips around the crown of his cock and presses his tongue against the slit. Louis moves easily with the movement, swallowing the extra sudden length and bobbing his head, letting his tongue slurp and wet his cock. He’s drooling, a wet puddle forming on his chest and dripping down his stomach. Harry can’t help but curse at the heated look in the omega’s eyes at the rough treatment. 

“You fucking love it, don’t you?” He hisses, “Love being treated like a toy. A little slut.” 

Louis shivers and pulls back, keeping his hand wrapped around the shaft. He coughs a bit but nods, his eyes watery and red with unshed tears. “I love it,” he gasps. 

“Mhmm,” Harry hums sadistically, his alpha crowing in excitement within him, “Gonna be my pretty doll, babe? Let me treat you how I want?” 

Louis licks his lips and nods again, “Yes,” he sighs out, his eyes already glazed over, “Please, Alpha.” 

Harry laughs and shakes his head, “I should have known, huh?” He says to himself, “Our perfect omega, Louis, a complete whore in bed. You’ll do anything for cock, won’t you?” 

Louis moans around his cock, tears now flowing down his cheeks as he chokes on Harry’s dick. Somehow, he nods. Harry runs a large hand through his soft hair, twisting the locks between his fingers and pulling harshly, making Louis moan again and send vibrations through his core. Louis pops off and moves down to tongue at his balls, and Harry bites his tongue to hold back a moan, “Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” Harry praises him softly, “Doing your best to satisfy your alpha, yeah? Treating him like a king.” 

Harry pulls him back up by his hair and presses two fingers against his lips, waiting for Louis to open up. When he does, Harry pushes his finger in and wets them with his saliva, pressing into the soft meat of his cheek and against the back of his tongue, making him gag. He pulls them out and nods towards the bed behind him, “Get on, baby, and spread your legs,” he orders.

“Yes, Alpha,” the omega follows his orders perfectly, lying on his back and bringing his legs up, spreading them easily to show the alpha the paradise between them. Harry moans at the sight of his pretty, pink hole. The entrance teases him, slick running down the crease of his ass, and already wetting the sheet beneath him. 

Harry presses up against him, still standing at the base of the bed. He runs a finger through the dribbling slick, bringing it up to his mouth. “You’re fucking soaked, baby,” he says, the taste of strawberries exploding on his tongue, “Absolutely ruined and I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

Louis’ tanned stomach convulses with his erratic breaths, and his body is flushed from his chest to his cheeks with the prettiest blush. Harry watches as the omega gives the smallest twitches and reactions as he slowly trails his wet fingers along the back of his thigh, steadily moving toward the pink and winking entrance between his legs. 

“Ah,” Louis lets out a sweet sound when Harry presses his finger against his hole, not quite pressing in yet. The rim of his hole is loose and ready, wet with slick, and eager to accept anything. “Alpha,” he whines. 

Harry chuckles darkly, finally pressing his finger into the welcoming heat of Louis’ body. He quickly inserts another and scissors theme, stretching and preparing the omega for his cock. Louis just whines and writhes as he does, wrapping an arm around the alpha’s neck and pulling himself up to messily press their lips together. He gasps into Harry’s mouth when two fingers become three, arching his back and squeezing his eyes. 

Harry drives his fingers in mercilessly, his alpha intent on giving Louis a reminder of their bond after the fact, wanting him to limp around his house in just his shirt with his alpha’s cum dripping down his legs. He feels a growl build up in the base of his chest with the thought and he has to bite down on his lower lip to stop it from coming out. 

Grabbing the omega’s leg and lifting it over his shoulder, Harry leans forward and pulls his fingers out, wiping off the wetness on his omega's thigh. Running his hand along the slicked skin of Louis’ ass, Harry gathers up enough slick and grabs his cock, pumping a few times and slicking it up. 

“You ready, doll?” he asks. At Louis’ eager nod, the alpha presses forward, Lining his cock up with the omega’s entrance. Louis bites his lip at the teasing press and rolls his hips back, pushing Harry’s cock further in. 

Groaning at the sudden constricting heat around his cock, Harry’s hips thrust forward and bury the rest of his length within the omega’s body. Louis arches his back again, pushing his chest into the air and his hips further down the alpha’s thick cock. His arms are splayed out beside his head and he’s a fucking vision. Harry’s alpha howls at the victory of finally having his imprinted omega on his cock. 

Harry slumps forward, his hair falling across his face. “Fuck, baby,” he curses, “You’re body was fucking made to take my cock.” 

Louis shivers, bringing one hand up slowly and gently brushing the hair back from his face. He hums contentedly at the feeling of fullness, eyes slipping shut in bliss, “Wanna stay like this always,” he slurs, “Keep your cock warm, give you pleasure whenever you ask for it. Yours to do with as you please.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Harry pants, slowly grinding his hips in small circles against Louis’ ass and making him moan softly, “You’re all mine. Think I’ll keep you, you want that?” 

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, “I do.” 

Harry doesn’t reply, choosing instead to pick up his pace, drawing back further with every thrust and pounding harder and harder as he goes. The sound of his thighs slapping against the back of the omega’s ass fills the room, harmonizing with their moans and grunts. Louis cries out at some point, his body seizing up with pleasure. 

“That’s it,” Harry grunts, body bent over animalistically over the omega, hips thrusting violently against his body. His cock swells and Harry can feel his knot starting to form at the base, “You’re mine, bitch.” 

“Fuck,” Louis cries, “More, harder.” 

Harry happily obliges, Pulling out and flipping the omega over onto his stomach, quickly grabbing onto his hips and pulling him up against him. The sight of his cock slowly sinking into the omega’s heart-shaped ass has his stomach burning with a possessive heat and he growls, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Louis’ hips and leaving bruises in their wake.

“Like that?” Harry pushes out between his clenched jaw, punctuating his thrusts with each word, “My little omega slut.” 

The heat around his cock tightens impossibly as Louis cries out and convulses with his orgasm, release spraying beneath him and wetting the sheets further, “Alpha!” he cries out. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” the alpha tightens his hold on Louis’ hips and pounds in harder, using the limp omega for his own pleasure. His thrusts soon grow sloppy with an impending release and he leans forward to dig his teeth into Louis’ shoulder as he cums, grunting as his knot pops, locking them together.

Louis whines out loud, his lip bloodied and bruised from how much he keeps biting it and his fingers are twisted in the sheets, clenching and unclenching with confused ecstasy at the sensations wracking his body with each pulse of cum inside of him. 

Harry breathes heavily against the omega’s shoulder. Slowly, he adjusts them so that they’re laying on their side, his arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist. He presses his open palm against his belly, eliciting a shiver when he pushes against the outline of his cock, both of them moaning out when he cums again, further filling the omega with his seed. 

“Was that okay?” Harry asks, pressing his lips to the nape of his omega’s neck. 

“Mhmm,” Louis hums sleepily, petting a hand against Harry’s forearm, “Super okay.” 

“Good.” 

They lie there in silence for a bit and Harry thinks Louis has fallen asleep until he hears the omega sigh. “What’s up?” he asks quietly. 

“I just,” Louis starts and stops, “I really like you.” 

“Yeah? That’s good because I really like you, too.” Harry confesses. Louis tries to turn his head to look back at him, making them both groan with the movement, the knot tugging at the omega’s rim. 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Louis grumbles. 

Harry laughs and shakes his head, “Come on, baby,” he whispers, “You must have noticed it. I was all over you. Even when I thought you were with Darron.” 

Louis giggles, his shoulders shaking slightly with the happy sound, “I still can’t believe you thought that,” Louis teases him, “To be honest, I thought the touching was the imprint.” 

“It might have been,” Harry confesses, “At first, at least. But the more time we spent together, the more I realized that I was fighting something inevitable, that I’d end up succumbing to this feeling one way or another, imprint or not.” 

Louis snuggles into him further, goosebumps lifting the hairs on his arms, “I’m glad,” he says quietly, “that you’re okay.” 

Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cheeks and tilts his head so that he’s looking back at the alpha, “You saved me,” Harry tells him, pressing their lips together sweetly, “You’re my antidote.”

Louis smiles into the kiss, laughing when Harry pulls back to press tiny kisses across his face, pressing one final smooch to the tip of his nose. 

Louis sighs, “Next time, we’re doing this face to face. My neck hurts.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uncle darron gay af.


End file.
